IDW COMICS: Wynonna Earp (s1 ep10 She Wouldn't Be Gone)
IDW COMICS IN THE MEDIA WYNONNA EARP IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: TBA PLOT: “She Wouldn’t be Gone” is a pretty busy episode. Wynonna Earp and Doc’s secret sex tryst is out and Bobo now has Shorty’s (Gus’ bar) saloon. The Earp girls go down to “confront” Bobo and his gang of revenants and plant a microphone on the golden boot stationed at the bar. For a brief time they learn a few things of importance, one piece of information is that Bobo has an enemy; Lou. Bobo finds the mic and relays the news that Doc Holliday has been stabling his “130 year old mustang” in Wynonna’s “ample paddock.” Dolls is not amused. Earp babbles and skirts the issue of having sex with Doc. Whiskey Jim is approached by Bobo and told that he needs to start giving Dolls information. After confessing to Waverly that she and Doc have been having sex, Wynonna gives Holliday the Stone Witch’s pink car. She reveals that everyone knows they have been having sex and Earp reminds Doc that it is just sex and not a relationship. Wynonna discovers the existence of Whiskey Jim and she helps Dolls question the revenant. They learn more about Lou and that he hangs out in the haunted Pine Barrens. The two go to the woods and get separated. Wynonna meets Lou and a group of his acolytes. Earp is indoctrinated into his order. Wynonna makes a connection with one girl in particular who is called Eve (Natalie Krill). Dolls is brought in and held captive. Wynonna escapes and releases her boss. They are caught by Lou and the young women who follow him. Lou marks their faces, like the young lady who is killed by a wolf at the start of the episode, and releases them separately. Wynonna goes back to look for Dolls who has rushed to his SUV for another injection. (Something is clearly wrong with the US Marshall as he desperately injects himself and his eyes change again.) Doc gets a ticket from Haught for driving without a license and Waverly wants to know why he is leaving. Doc hints that it is because he believes that Wynonna has no feelings for him. Now that Clootie has been vanquished, Holliday believes his usefulness is over. Dolls and Wynonna meet up, he has rescued the Peacemaker and they head back to release the women and kill Lou. Back at the house in woods, Lou has marked all his followers for death and gets ready to leave. Only Eve realizes that he has been lying to them and means to kill them all. Earp and Dolls arrive and while he hides the girls from Lou’s skin-walker, Wynonna and Eve go to stop Lou (Gord Rand) from escaping on the snowmobile. As the two confront Lou, who is also called Yiska, a huge bear comes up from behind and knocks the buntline special from Wynona’s hand. She shouts for Eve to grab the gun and stop Lou. Eve finds Peacemaker in the snow, picks it up and points it at the fleeing revenant. The barrell begins to glow and she pulls the trigger sending Lou back to hell. The giant bear turns into a Navajo woman who thanks Wynonna before running away and Earp is stunned that Eve could use her weapon. Back at the station, Dolls gives Wynonna some backstory on Lou and his first wife, a Navajo horse whisperer who was a skin-waker. The young women all have someone to collect them, except for Eve. Earp invites the woman to stay with her at the homestead. The two arrive and Waverly attempts to explain about Doc leaving. Wynonna tells Waverly to wait and introduces Eve. Gus comes out with a bottle of beer in her hand to tell the Earp girls to come in. Dropping the bottle when she spots Eve, Gus says, “Willa.” “Wynonna Earp” and “She Wouldn’t be Gone ” took a magical mystery tour approach to the revenant problems this week. The skin-walker was a nice twist and Dolls apparently still has his problem. WHO'S WHO: TBA Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:IDW Comics Category:Wynonna Earp Category:Doc Holliday